Une brume de souvenirs
by Komui-san
Summary: Cilinna a déménagée chez son frère pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, à Old Haven, ne pouvant plus supporter sa belle-mère. Une nouvelle vie commence pour cette jeune fille, mais des phénomènes mystérieux vont faire leur apparitions...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

*BADABOUM*

« Aïeeuuuhh...

- Cilinna? T'es ENCORE tombée? Mais à quoi rêves-tu la nuit pour tomber de ton lit? Tu l'fais exprès ou quoi?

- Oh oui. J'aime me réveiller brutalement TOUT les matins, mon rêve est d'ouvrir une section dans les jeux olympiques, d'ouvrir des dojos pour s'entrainer à tomber de son lit. Bien sûr que non, idiot!

-Tu vas voir qui est l'idiot! »

Et voilà, c'est repartit pour une bataille de polochons! Qui dure 30 minutes au moins. Comme les parents travaillent dans les affaires, ils sont rarement à la maison. J'ai 17 ans, bientôt 18, et je vis seule. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je déménage pour mon nouveau lycée où mon frère, James, 21 ans, y travaille. Il est professeur de mathématiques (je ne sais toujours pas comment il a pu arriver là). Le Lycée Sweet Amoris... Le nom sonne plutôt bien, et d'après les photos sur internet, il est pas mal. J'ai hâte d'y aller pour rencontrer d'autres personnes, se faire plein d'amis, d'ennemis aussi, on est pas toujours aimé de tout le monde, mais d'un autre côté, je suis super timide... Et pas que ça:

« Oh STOP James!

- Quoi?

- ... 8h05 ...

- Ce qui signifie...

En chœur : QU'ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD!

James : File t'habiller. Je démarre la voiture! »

Après avoir dégagé mon frère de la chambre, je prends ce qui me tombe sous la main, c'est à dire mini short marron, haut bleu et veste en cuir marron, je fais ma toilette, gant, brosse à dent, cheveux, deux barettes bleues, je dévale les escaliers, mets mes bottes, et cours jusqu'à la voiture. James démarre. Ceci est une scène banale de ma vie quotidienne. Mais je ne suis jamais arrivée en retard (à part pour les grèves de bus). 7h50. Les cours commencent à 15, on n'y arrivera jama... Quoi?

« Jameeeessss...

- Oui mon oiseau des îles que j'aime tendrement?

- ...

- Hé bien? Tu as perdu ta langue petite?

- Mais pourquoi de tous les grands frères, il a fallu que je tombe sur toi?

- Parce que je suis le seul qui puisse te battre aux jeux vidéo, aux batailles d'oreillers, à l'école, en taille, en...

- J'avais saisis le message, merci.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu me remercieras ce soir car grâce à moi, tu as pu faire un tour du lycée tranquillement et rencontrer tes camarades de classe. Et tu crois qu'en tant que professeur je me serais permis d'être en retard?

- Hmm, dois-je répondre sincèrement à cette question?

- C'est bon de se sentir soutenu... »

8h05. Mon frère me dépose devant l'entrée.

« On se reverra à ton cours de maths! Bonne journée!

- Merci toi aussi!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, aujourd'hui je vais massacrer des élèves avec une interro surprise, alors, bon courage ~ ! »

Et il s'en va en faisant un rire sadique... Mais comment on a pu le laisser devenir prof? Le/la directeur est complètement aveugle ou quoi? Bref, les grilles du lycée viennent juste de s'ouvrir. J'entre dans la cour. J'aperçois une tignasse rouge, habits rock ou metal ou je ne sais quoi, se diriger vers moi. Aller Cilinna, respire, ça va aller, il n'a pas l'air trop méchant.

« Salut! *plein d'espoirs de se faire un ami*

- 'lut. T'es nouvelle?

- Oui. Hum, pourrais-tu me dire où je peux trouver la directrice s'il te pl...

- Hé je ne suis pas ton chien !

- T'es toujours aussi sympa?

- Seulement avec les filles et Nathaniel.

- Nathaniel?

- Oui, le blondinet à l'air coincé qui est -malheureusement- notre délégué principal.

- Ok, je vais essayer de le trouver. Merci malgré tout! »

Je pénètre dans le bâtiment. Ce doit être le couloir principal et QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A COMME PORTES! Au moins, une centaine! Et pas âmes qui vivent. Génial... Bon, hé bien, c'est partit. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...22, 26, 30 -classe des délégués- trouvé!

« Mademoiselle?

Cilinna : AAAAHH! Ah, veuillez m'excuser. Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Ce n'est rien, je suis la directrice, vous devez être Cilinna Valentine (à prononcer à l'anglaise). Je suis navrée mais j'ai un petit problème avec votre dossier, il est incomplet.

- Comment ça?

- Allez voir Nathaniel, c'est lui qui s'occupe des nouveaux arrivants.

- Très bien, au revoir! »

La directrice -petite, ronde et de rose vêtue- s'en va en se dandinant. Une vraie mamie ! Bon, je dois frapper, parler clairement et calmement, ne pas stresser et me détendre... Aller, GO! Au moment où je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'est ouverte toute seule et je ne sais pas trop comment, mais je me suis retrouvée allongée à terre avec un magnifique, que dis-je, un superbe et resplendissant jeune homme aux cheveux blond, chemise blanche, cravate bleue et pantalon marron, sur moi, qui me regardait d'un air tout aussi étonné que moi.

« Oh pardon je suis désolé, tu n'as rien ? Il se relève et m'aide à me lever en me tenant...la main? Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir...

- Je...Je vais bien, merci, ne... ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu es sûre? Parce que tu es toute rouge (oulà! pas bon ça...une excuse bidon...que dirais James?). Tu n'as pas mal à la tête?

- Non, je vais bien, si je suis rouge c'est parce que (oh! bbouton de de chemise qui a sauté... Je vais m'évanouir! ) en entrant, j'ai paniqué en voyant toutes les portes et ne sachant pas où se trouve la salle des délégués, j'ai courus (mouais, peux mieux faire).

- D'accord. Mince, ma chemise! Bon, je me changerais tout à l'heure. Qui est-ce que tu cherchais?

- Nathaniel.

- Problème résolut, tu l'as devant toi.

Bien sûr en disant cela, il fait un sourire splendide. Je craque complètement!

- Je suis Cilinna, la nouvelle, je te cherchais car la directrice m'a dit que mon dossier n'était pas complet.

- Suis-moi, on entre dans la salle, il doit être ici... Hmm, oui, il manque 25$, une photo d'identité et ton formulaire.

- Rien que ça? Tu es sûr? J'ai tout préparé moi-même tu sais...

- Enfin une élève sérieuse qui s'occupe elle-même de ses papiers *sourire qui tue un iceberg* je vais re-vérifier pour ton formulaire, pendant ce temps, va faire une photo d'identité si tu n'en as pas sur toi. Il y a un photomaton dans une droguerie à côté du lycée. Comme tu ne peux pas commencer les cours, va la faire maintenant.

- Ok! Je te donne les 25$ et je file faire la photo! Merci de re-vérifier!

- Y'a pas de quoi. A toute!

- A toute! »

Et je sors de la salle avec un sourire béat parce que:

1)Nathaniel est G-E-N-I-A-L!

2) Il est tombé sur moi, et sa chemise était entrouverte *heureusement que je n'ai pas saigné du nez comme dans un manga…*

3) On est dans la même classe!

4) Il est beaucoup plus sympa que Monsieur tignasse rouge!

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une photo à faire!


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2!

Sur le chemin de la droguerie je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette rencontre soudaine avec Nathaniel. Oulàlà, j'en reviens toujours pas que le délégué principal est si génial! ... Je me répète? Sorry! J'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade, je pense être tombée amoureuse... Déjà? On verra bien au fil des jours. Ah! Voilà la droguerie. J'entre. Un ptit pépé se tient derrière la caisse, il a l'air sympa.

« Bonjour!

- Bonjour ma m'zelle, j'peux vous aider?

- J'aimerais faire une photo d'identité.

- Bien sûr! Le photomaton est juste derrière le rayon manga.

- Merci! »

Rayon manga? Je repasserais ici assez souvent après les cours. Hopopop, la photo... 10$! Pff, c'est cher pour un bout de papier glacé. Bon c'est fait, maintenant, je dois retourner voir Nathaniel.

« Au revoir! »

Point de vue de Nathaniel:

J'essayerais ce soir de recoudre le bouton. Alàlà, je pourrais faire attention quand même, s'étaler sur des personnes, et la nouvelle en plus! Très jolie au passage, je me demande ce qu'elle pense de moi... Mais à quoi je joue? La paperasse ne va pas se faire toute seule ! Aller, je me remets à la recherche de son formulaire… Hé mais c'est elle dans la cour ! Ah, elle est avec Castiel, j'espère que ça va aller…

Retour au point de vue de Cilinna :

Je fais le chemin inverse, j'arrive dans la cour et j'aperçois le rouquin.

« Hé la nouvelle!

- Cilinna!

- Castiel!

- De?

- Bah tout à l'heure, on ne s'est pas présenté...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu viens d'emménager ?

- Oui, enfin, je suis chez mon frère, il travaille au lycée, tu l'as peut-être comme prof de maths. Un sadique, ça ne te dis rien ?

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup ton frère à ce que je vois. Y'a Mr. Valentine qui est assez spécial dans son genre. Il me fait bien marrer.

- Qui aime bien châtie bien. Wahou ! Un élève qui l'aime bien ! Il va être content ce soir. Tu es dans quelle classe ?

- Première A.

- Idem. »

*Sonnerie qui retentie*

« Ah zut, je devais aller voir Nath.

- Que c'est touchant, bah vas le voir ton coincé et fous-moi la paix !

- Hé mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Lâche-moi ! Arrête de me suivre !

- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais pas où je dois aller et comme on est dans la même classe, j'te suis ! »

*Nous sommes dans le couloir*

« Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ?

- Quelle sympathie !

- T'as encore rien vu ma p'tite ! Continues à m'énerver et ce ne sera pas que des paroles blessantes que tu vas te prendre en pleine figure !

- Mais c'est qu'il me menace de son p'tit poing !

- Castiel, ça suffit maintenant ! Venez tous en classe dans le calme ! »

James ! Merci ! Ce soir, j'te fais ton plat préféré ! J'entre dans la salle, et j'aperçois Nathaniel.

« Désolée de ne pas m'être dépêchée sur le retour, dans la cour je suis tombée sur Castiel et on a discuté.

- Y'a pas de soucis, ne t'inquiètes pas. Au moins, tu as su où été la salle grâce à lui. Tu n'as pas paniquée et tu n'es pas arrivée toute rouge et toute essoufflée en classe *sourire qui tue*.

- Ah oui * toute gênée * Hm, on commence par maths ? J'espère que tu as bien révisé, on va avoir une interro.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai mes sources, hé hé ~

James : Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis votre professeur principal et en même temps votre professeur de mathématiques *le destin ne m'aime pas ! Non seulement je vais me le coltiner à la maison mais en plus au lycée ! Pff…* Je vais vous appeler, vous me répondrez présent, puis vous vous installerez là où je vous indique. Ambre, Castiel, Cilinna, Nathaniel, Melody et Kentin devant. Deuxième rangée, blablabla… »

Quelques noms plus tard…

« Alors, par quoi allons-nous commencer *il me regarde, j'ai peur !* Ah mais oui ! J'allais oublier *bravo pour un prof* Nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève, Cilinna Valentine ! J'espère que vous serez gentils avec elle, n'est-ce pas Castiel ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, j'y veillerais personnellement.

- Très bien, Cilinna, si tu as des questions tu peux me les poser ou si je ne suis pas disponible, demande à Nathaniel, d'accord ?

- Oui monsieur, merci.

- Sur ce, nous allons commencer par une interrogation surprise !*protestations dans la salle* Oui oui, je sais, vous adorez ça. Aller, vous avez 30 minutes. Bon courage ~ ! »

Après les 30 minutes, les copies ont été ramassées et le reste de l'heure, on a fait de la paperasse. *Sonnerie. Tout le monde a fuis la salle, à croire que les personnes aimant les maths sont rares* Je range mes affaires quand une fille blonde se pointe devant moi.

« Salut, moi c'est Ambre et Nath, c'est mon frère et n'espère pas avoir de l'amour de lui, des filles, il peut en avoir des tas donc oublie-le.

- Arrête de passer trop de temps devant la télé, ça ne te réussis pas. Ton interro c'est bien passée?

- Ecoute, je ne vais passer des heures à taper la discut avec toi, je veux juste te mettre en garde. Nathaniel n'est pas fait pour toi. A plus ! »

Elle me bouscule en passant. Quelle peste ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit la sœur de Nathaniel ! *soupir* Sinon, la matinée s'est bien passée. J'ai rencontré une fille assez sympa, Chiharu, elle m'a expliqué comment fonctionnait le lycée, la cantine, m'a confirmée aussi qu'Ambre était bien une peste et qu'avec elle il était impossible d'approcher Nathaniel. Elle aime aussi les mangas ce qui a permis de nous lier d'amitié assez facilement

Topo de la journée :

Nathaniel est le meilleur !

Le lycée est IMMENSE !

Castiel aime s'engueuler avec tout le monde.

Les mathématiques, s'est pas automatique, parlez-en à votre frangin.

Il y a toujours, malheureusement, des idiotes pour vous faire c*ier.

Un dossier à faire en français pour demain, un !

. Au passage, durant nos débats ce midi sur -Man, nous avons réussi à nous perdre dans le parc ! Perso, j'ai trouvé ça génial, à refaire ! Heureusement, nous n'avons pas été en retard au cours d'histoire mais je m'en serais bien passé car j'en ai un autre dossier à faire en histoire sur le Japon, juste moi parce que j'ai eu le malheur de contredire la prof sur les geishas. C*nnasse ! A faire aussi pour demain bien sûr.

J'ai faim !

En sortant dans la cour (pensée de l'auteur : ça ne vous parait pas bizarre de dire ça ? « Je sors dans la cour ? » Non ? Je manque de sommeil alors, désolée de l'intervention ! -') j'aperçois Castiel adossé au mur, genre pose vas-y que je me la pète : bras croisés, tête légèrement baissée, une jambe appuyée sur le mur, je ne saurais pas mieux décrire, désolée. Il attend quelqu'un ?

« Hé bin, tu prends ton temps pour sortir !

- Ah c'est moi que tu attendais ?

- Qui d'autre ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Non, ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire une déclaration ? Pitié tout mais pas ça !

- Rêve pas ! Et qui voudrais de toi ? Je voulais juste m'excusé de m'être un peu emporté ce matin…

- UN PEU ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais à deux doigts de me frapper ?

- Personne n'est parfait.

- Sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui vas dire le contraire *mon frère arrive en voiture, il m'attend* bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller ! A demain !

- Ouais, salut. »

Je pars en direction de mon frère quand, je me retourne, souriante et je lui lance :

« Castiel ! J'accepte tes excuses !

- J'ai rien dis et je ne n'irais jamais m'excuser auprès de quelqu'un ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

- Mais oui c'est ça. Aller, à demain ! »

Et je cours vers James. Malgré tout, le caractère de Castiel me fait bien rire, je veux dire par là son extrême sympathie et sa bonne humeur. Oui bon, même s'il m'a presque frappée ce matin, je l'apprécie quand même, mais pas autant que Nathaniel ! Eux deux, j'ai l'impression que c'est le jour et la nuit, attendez, … Je rectifie, C'EST le jour et la nuit. Coincée entre eux pendant les cours, mon année ici promets d'être mouvementée…

Je monte dans la voiture, et là, James devient un moulin à paroles.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu du lycée ? De la cantine ? De tes camarades ? De moi en tant que prof ? Tu t'es fait des amies ? T'as un copain ? Comment ça été ? Raconte-moi tout !

- Oulà ! Doucement les questions! Bon, alors, le lycée est bien, la cantine, j'aime le coin self et l'autre snack, mes camarades, dans l'ensemble ça va, je passe sur la question t'évoquant, oui, j'ai eu une approche positive avec une élève –elle aime les mangas et le Japon- puisque j'ai son numéro de portable, non je n'ai pas de copain, PERSONNE EN VUE, donc, ne me harcèle pas avec ça et j'ai passé une bonne journée et MINCE !

- Quoi ? Il y avait une jolie demoiselle en détresse ?

- Oui ! Moi ! J'ai oubliée de repasser voir Nathaniel !

- Il t'a tapée dans l'œil hein ?

- … Les parents savent que tu as une poupée gonflable dans ta chambre ?

- Il a fait beau aujourd'hui non ?

- Je préfère ça. Tu peux me déposer ici ? Je retourne au lycée.

- Ça va aller ? Tu as de la monnaie pour le bus ? Au pire je repasse te prendre.

- Ce n'est pas la peine et puis, tu ne veux pas mettre du rouge partout sur nos copies ?

- Je suis peut-être un prof sadique, mais je préfère savoir ma petite sœur en sécurité. Apelle-moi quand tu auras finis, je repasserais te prendre. Et du rouge, j'en mettrais plein de toute façons tôt ou tard alors…

- C'est gentil, merci !

- De rien. A toute !

- A toute ! »

15 minutes plus tard, j'étais au lycée, certes essoufflée mais les grilles n'étaient pas encore fermées. Je traverse la cour, je tends ma main pour prendre la poignée de la porte quand, une autre personne l'ouvre de l'autre côté *elle l'ouvre vers elle pour clarifier les choses* et je percute un torse *et non une poitrine, j'ai mes deux mains dessus, bah oui, vu que je courrais, je pensais continuer et non m'arrêter comme ça !*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le garçon en question a ses mains sur mes épaules. Il est assez grand d'ailleurs, je devine qui c'est sans relever la tête. Chemise blanche, cravate bleue, avec une petite odeur de papier= Nathaniel. Bon, ne pas paniquer, ne pas rougir. C'est bien beau de se le dire mais, faut le faire ! Aller, je lève la tête. Je plonge littéralement dans ses yeux. Ils sont magnifiques ! On est tellement proche… On est resté un moment comme ça. Enfin, je me recule doucement.

«Heum, je suis vraiment désolée. Je me dépêchais de te voir car durant toute la journée, j'étais en mode Indiana Jones à tout découvrir, à aller voir partout, et puis j'ai rencontrée Chiharu et j'ai complètement zappée –on a réussi au passage à se paumer dans le parc à midi- Rhô làlàlà ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y avait pas de soucis à ce que tu me donnes la photo demain *sourire* tu avais tout ton temps. Mais c'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter ainsi pour des papiers.

- Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour les papiers ! C'était surtout pour toi !

- Ha ?

- Euh je veux dire par là, je sens que je commence à rougir, que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mon formulaire à compléter.

Il se mit à rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? Je demande un peu vexée.

- Mais enfin ! Le rôle du délégué principal sert à ça !

- Eh ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'est pas sympa ! Tu sais que je me suis tapée 15 minutes de sprint non-stop alors que je ne suis pas une très grande sportive ? C'est un exploit, en effet, chères lectrices que je n'ai point clamsée en route.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, au contraire, se justifia Nathaniel. Et puis... tu es toute mimie à t'énerver comme ça.

Je lui tirai la langue, essayant de lui cacher ma gêne sachant quand même que j'étais écarlate !

- Bon, cette photo, je te la donne ou pas ?

- Oui oui ! Tu n'es pas fâchée par ça ? S'enquit-il.

- Il m'en faudrait bien plus. Sois sans craintes !

J'entrepris une fouille archéologique dans mon sac afin de trouver la fameuse photo. Une fois trouvée, je lui souris et la lui tendis :

- Tiens, la voilà !

- Merci. Au fait, j'ai retrouvé ton formulaire, il était coincé entre des dossiers donc demain matin, dès que j'arrive au lycée, je vais voir la directrice avec ton formulaire complété, tes 25$ et ta photo. J'irais te voir ensuite pour te dire tout ça et savoir si ça se passe bien dans la classe, si tu arrives à suivre les cours et AH OUI ! Je te donnerais ton emploi du temps, j'ai oublié de te le donner.

- Comme quoi je ne suis pas la seule à oublier certaines choses. Ça arrive à tout le monde (note de l'auteur : comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a une cédille sur ce c et en majuscule je vous prie ! Cela n'a peut-être pas d'importance pour vous, mais moi ça va faire 18 ans que j'ai jamais su le faire, je tapais désespérément sur maj, ctrl, alt etc… sans aucuns succès. Bref, reprenons l'histoire.) *gros gargouillis d'estomac* ah, pardon…

- Le mien aussi, t'es pas la seule *sourire* et si on allait manger une crêpe ? Chez Mamie Nino, tu connais ? C'est un petit café très sympa et pas cher, c'est délicieux là-bas.

- Tu me prends par les sentiments. A ce stade, ce n'est plus mon cerveau qui contrôle mon corps, mais mon estomac. C'est pas trop loin ? Non mais les 15 minutes de sprint m'ont vraiment tuée.

- 10 minutes à pied en marchant doucement ? Ah, mais au niveau de l'heure ça va aller ? Il est déjà 18h et en hiver (autre note de l'auteur (=n.a): ai-je omis de vous préciser que nous étions au mois de novembre ? Oui ? J'en suis profondément navrée, je ferais attention à l'avenir) la nuit tombe vite. Ton frère peut venir te chercher ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prends le bus et 40 minutes plus tard, je suis rentrée chez moi. Et je ne vais pas déranger mon frère pour ça, ce n'est pas taxi.

- 40 MINUTES? Tu habites si loin du lycée ?

- Oui, j'habite au 36 rue des cerises. (n.a : Oui oui, j'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination pour le nom des rues, vous m'en voyez navrée pour ces choix qui peuvent vous sembler ridicules.)

- J'habite à deux rues de chez toi, je te raccompagnerais puisque tu ne veux pas déranger ton frère. *J'ouvris la bouche pour protester* et non, rien de me feras changer d'avis, je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Aller, allons manger !

- Hé mais une minute ! Et tes parents ? Ils ne vont rien dire ?

- Ça va aller, t'en fais pas. »

Il m'entraine par la main Chez Mamie Nino, tenue par, une mamie *naaan, je pensais que ça aller être une top modèle* très sympathique, toute ronde, un petit dégradé, elle est chouette ! On s'est installé à une table à côté de la fenêtre, Nathaniel a commandé une crêpe banane/coco/choco et un thé vert. Pour ma part, j'ai fait ma goulafe, j'ai pris une crêpe au Nutella*attention pas choco, NU-TEL-LA !*/banane/chantilly avec un chocolat chaud *il faisait frisquet dehors, surtout avec un short, idiote que je suis !* aaaaahh, ça fait du bien par où ça passe. On a discuté de nos goûts, nos loisirs, il aime les romans policiers, déteste les sucreries et adore les chats. On a beaucoup parlé de Sherlock Holmes et de la nouvelle série avec l'acteur Benedict Cumberbatch.

Je regarde l'heure, il est… 19h ? Je vais me faire tuer si je ne fais pas mes dossiers, et je dois préparer les pâtes carbo pour James *je lui ai promis, bon, je ne lui ai pas dit, mais je le ferais quand même*

« Oulà, je vais filer, j'ai des devoirs qui m'attendent. Merci pour la crêpe !

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Mais je viens de me souvenir, tu sais le bus…

- Oui ?

- Hé bien, il ne passe plus à partir de 18h…

- C'est pas vrai ! *soupir* bon, hé bien je vais faire la route à pied, seule !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je te raccompagne !

- Mais non ! Ça va aller !

- De toute manière, je n'habite pas très loin chez toi du coup je passe par le même chemin, et de là où on est, je connais des raccourcis. T'as pas le choix. On y va !

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… Go ! »

On sort du café, il faisait meilleur à l'intérieur, il fait déjà nuit et l'on aperçoit les étoiles dans le ciel. Elles nous illuminent d'une douce lueur, je regarde Nathaniel : avec la lumière de la lune, on dirait un ange… Je vous l'accorde, je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de tomber amoureuse de lui, on se refait pas.

On enchaînait les raccourcis, grâce à eux, on a économisé 20 minutes.

« On est presque arrivé, je reconnais un peu les bâtiments. Ça va aller pour tes parents ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas *sourire* »

Au tournant de la ruelle, un berger allemand surgit. Il était bien grand et n'avait pas de collier.

« Je ne me souviens pas que les habitants du quartier ont un chien… Tu crois qu'il est perdu ?

(N.a : ce passage va vous semblez long car j'essaye de détailler un maximum, mais en réalité, tout se déroule très vite.)

- Je n'en sais rien, mais il n'a pas l'air amical… Les oreilles en arrières la queue entre les pattes arrières… Reste derrière moi surtout. *le chien grogne et montre les crocs*

- Attention ! »

Cette saleté s'est jetée sur Nathaniel, il essaye de mordre ! Que faire que faire ? Je regarde partout, à la recherche d'une arme. Je suis complètement affolée, et ce sac qui pèse des tonne… MAIS OUI !

« Laisse-le ! *je lui donne un grand coup de sac en pleine poire, Nathaniel se relève* Ça va, rien de cassé ?

- Oui, je n'ai rien, merci. Viens *il m'attrape la main* profitons-en pendant qu'il est un peu sonné. »

Je passe devant. On commence à courir, le chien reprends déjà ses esprits. Il se met à notre poursuite. Mais qu'il arrête de nous suivre cet empaffé ! On n'a que nos os sur nous ! Il nous rattrape !

« On n'est qu'à 5 maisons de chez moi, ça va aller ! »

Je me retourne pour voir *même si je sais la réponse* si Nathaniel me suivait. C'était le cas, mais le berger allemand lui saute dessus avant que je n'ai pu le prévenir. Il se retrouve à terre avec ce clébard qui lui mord la jambe. Je sens la panique monter quand je vois de plus en plus de sang sur son pantalon… Et là vous pensez « Mais putain c*nnasse ! Tu vas bouger ton gros cul plein de mer*e et aider Nathou ? » Ne pensez point cela ! Du tout du tout du tout du tout ! *Pour les âmes sensibles, veuillez éviter de lire le passage qui va suivre ceci, mais contre un berger allemand qui veut vous bouffer, faut bien se défendre !* Je vous rappelle que nous sommes presque chez moi, donc il se peut que je trouve plus facilement de quoi nous défendre* Je fonce vers un piquet qui m'a l'air d'avoir été déterré par des génies *d'ordinaire, j'aurais dit abrutis* et je reviens vers Nathaniel qui commençait à voir trouble car en revenant avec l'arme, il me dit :

« Haaa…Cilinna, hmph… Je ne savais pas que tu étais une triplette… »

Il a dû se cogner la tête pour dire ça. Je dois faire vite ! Je lève le piquet bien piquant et je l'abat sur le chien, à son cul, qui part en courant en faisant des ptits cris du genre « Kaï Kaï Kaï ! » … Mais bien sûr, hé l'auteur ! T'as pas un truc plus crédible que ça ? (N.a : trouve mieux à 4h du mat ! Et puis l'histoire ne va pas virer au drame, vu comment c'est parti ! Et tu me dois le respect, vile créature descendante des Schtroumpf !) … Pathétique… Bref, reprenons, je sens qu'il va y avoir des écrans d'ordi pétés !

« Nathaniel, ça va ?

-J'ai… l'impression de, d'avoir tout un groupe de danseurs de teck tonic dans la tête… J'ai mal…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te soigner tout ça. Aller viens. »

Je l'aide à marcher, sa jambe est dans un piteux état… Sur le temps du trajet, mon cœur battait comme un tambour joué par un hyper actif, forcément, nous sommes côte à côte, mon bras à la taille de Nathaniel et le sien sur mes épaules. Donc vu que je ne suis pas insensible à ses phéromones comme dirait maman, évidemment que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma cage thoracique !

« Nathaniel ? On est arrivé, appuis-toi contre le mur deux minutes, je cherche mes clés… Les voilà ! Assieds-toi dans le canapé, et enlève ton pantalon, je vais dans la salle de bain ramener de quoi te soigner.

- Pardon ? me dit-il, tout gêné. Je suis peut-être sonné mais je suis toujours conscient. Pourquoi tu veux que j'enlève mon pantalon ?

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais réussir à te nettoyer tout ça par-dessus ton pantalon ? Je lui lance depuis l'étage. Et puis, j'ai déjà vu James en slip, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tiens, en parlant de lui, je me demande où il est…

- Je pense savoir… Waaah, cette migraine, j'en peux plus…

- Attends, j'arrive !

Je descends donc les escaliers avec la trousse à pharmacie qui, soit dit en passant, ressemblait à un magasin pharmaceutique minimoys, ce qui n'a pas échappé à Nathaniel.

- Tes parents travaillent dans quoi ?

- Dans les affaires, pourquoi ?

- Ton frère devait être turbulent alors, vu la taille de ta « trousse » de soins

- Que ? Hein ? Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? Depuis que je suis petite, elle a toujours été de cette taille-là.

- Faut dire aussi que Cilinna était très, hmm, comment dire, pile électrique. Mais avec le temps, elle s'est calmée… Un tit peu et oh p*tain qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria une voix familière.

- Nathaniel, je te présente mon frère, James.

- Vous êtes notre prof principal ?

- Hé oui, malheureusement…

James : Je t'ai entendue ! Nan mais sérieusement, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Cilinna : Nous étions presque arrivés à la maison, quand dans une ruelle, un berger allemand nous est littéralement tombé dessus, il a attaqué Nathaniel, l'a mordu à la cheville et l'a fait tomber, c'est pourquoi il a mal à la tête, j'ai ensuite piqué le chien qui s'est enfuis en faisant « Kaï Kaï Kaï ! » puis voilà. Tu veux bien expliquer la situation aux parents de Nathaniel s'il te plait ? Je vais panser sa blessure. Et ce soir c'est pâtes carbo, tu peux chauffer l'eau pour les pâtes ?

James : Kaï Kaï Kaï ? Excellent ! Nathaniel, tu veux bien me donner le numéro de tes parents ?

Nathaniel donne le numéro fixe de chez lui.

-Merci.

James part dans la cuisine chauffer l'eau.

- Tiens, je tends un verre d'eau et une pastille, c'est contre les maux de tête et ça calme un peu la douleur. Tu penses que ça va aller avec tes parents ?

- Merci. Vu que j'ai été mordu, je ne crois pas avoir de problèmes.

- Et James va arranger le coup, il sait y faire avec les parents. Tu veux bien enlever ton pantalon ?

- Euh, oui, *il est vraiment craquant quand il rougit* voilà.

- Bien, elle n'a pas l'air très profonde, ça va aller, je lui souris et nettoie sa plaie. –Aïe ! –Désolée, j'ai bientôt fini. Quelle saloperie ce chien ! Dès qu'il n'est pas content, il peut te bouffer la main, pire ! Te sauter à la gorge ! C'est pour ça que je préfère les chats, ils sont mignons, tout doux, et quand ils ne sont pas contents, ils te griffent, à sang certes, mais tu as encore ta main ! Je te bande tout ça et se sera fini.

- Je suis bien content que tu n'aies rien, tu vois que j'ai bien fait de te raccompagner, me dit-il en faisant un de ses plus beaux sourires, comment ne pas rougir ?

- Ou… Oui, mais on aurait pu se passer de l'épisode du chien. Voilà, j'ai finis, comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai de la chance d'avoir une petite infirmière comme camarade de classe, dit-il en rigolant, ce qui n'a fait qu'accroitre mon rougissement. Grâce au médicament, je ne sens presque plus rien.

- Tant mieux alors, lui dis-je, toute gênée. Tu veux quelque chose ? À boire ? À manger ?

- Non merci, je vais rentrer chez moi, mes parents doivent être inquiets.

James revient de la cuisine avec une tête assez satisfaite de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

James : Tût tût, tu ne vas nulle part jeune homme. J'ai eu tes parents au téléphone, je les ai rassuré et je les ais convaincu que tu restes manger avec nous. Et vu que ce soir c'est Cilinna qui cuisine des pâtes carbo, il y en aura pour tout un régiment. J'espère que tu aimes ça au fait ?

-Euh oui mais je ne veux pas déranger…

-Allons allons, tu vas rendre triste ma chère petite sœur. *mais quel abruti celui-là !*

Cilinna : Si tu ne veux pas rester, je comprendrais parfaitement Nathaniel, perso j'ai peur tous les jours de manger avec lui, il me fait peur.

- Qu'entend-je ? Qu'ouïe-je ? Serais-ce mon petit oiseau des îles qui renie son grand-frère adoré ?

- OUI ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais faire à manger, ça ne va pas se faire tout seul.

- Vous vous entendez plutôt bien tous les deux.

Moi : Non !

James : Oui !

- Pff, il me fatigue des fois mais à un point !

- Haha haha ! Vous êtes trop mignon à voir !

- Ah oui tu trouves ?

*depuis la cuisine*

- Nathaniel ! Je te prierais de ne pas l'encourager !

- T'as entendus ça ? Il nous trouve mignon à voir !

- Je vais me pendre avec les spaghettis…

- Cuit ou cru ?

- Cuit hein parce que cru, ça casse.

- A tout de suite !

- Oui…

- Bon, comment vas ta jambe ?

- Ça va, je n'ai pas trop mal, voire pas du tout grâce à Cilinna. J'aimerais bien savoir où elle a appris tout ça…

- Elle est à ça depuis qu'elle est petite, je ne saurais pas te dire… »

*bruits de vaisselle cassée qui provient de la cuisine*

James arrive le premier (normal, vu que Nathaniel s'aide d'une béquille pour marcher, et oui, on a de tout à la maison) dans la kitchen (n.a : Oui ? Ça fait trop ? Mais je ne voulais pas remarquer « cuisine »… Bon, on va la refaire alors)

James arrive le premier sur les lieux, et me voit évanouie entourée de vaisselle cassée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Rien. Le noir complet. Je vois que dalle. J'entends seulement des murmures à peine audible… Je… Je crois qu'ils m'appellent… «… Cilinna … ! » Ah ? Cette voix, ne serait-ce pas Nathaniel ? … « …Sar … ! » Elle a changée… « …Sarah … »… Ce n'est pas… Moi…

«SARAH!»

Puis, plus rien.

Point de vue de Nathaniel :

« Ça va bientôt faire deux heures qu'elle est évanouie… Vous, James me regarde d'un œil noir, euh… tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

Nous sommes dans la chambre de Cilinna. Tout de suite après qu'elle se soit évanouie, j'ai appelé le médecin qui est arrivé presqu'aussitôt.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas et puis tu as entendu le médecin : il lui faut du repos. Etant petite, elle nous faisait beaucoup de crise d'hypoglycémie. Quand elle se réveillait, on lui donnait un morceau de sucre ou un bonbon et dans les minutes qui suivaient, elle se sentait mieux.

-Pourtant, on a mangés des crêpes…

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas dans son corps, je n'ai pas réponse à tout, même si je suis un professeur de mathématiques qui n'a d'autre règles que de satisfaire les esprits de mes chers élèves, de faire en sorte que les petits jeune de nos jours soient un exemple pour les générations futures, et encore après, et encore après, et encore encore encore après et… »

Et il continue de parler… Je comprends Cilinna par moment… « Et quand bien même, je ne peux faire autrement, car le Ministère de l'Education… » Je dois faire quelque chose. Si elle l'entend parler ainsi, sûr qu'elle ne va pas se réveiller de sitôt. Je sais !

-Monsieur Valentine ! L'inspecteur est là !

-Mon lieutenant, heu, je veux dire, Monsieur l'inspe… Ah… Je me suis un peu égaré dans mes propos. Excuse-moi.

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu veux bien la surveiller ? Je vais aller chercher la pizza. J'ai dit à tes parents que je te reconduisais après manger, ils vont s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas.

-Ne vous, James me regarde avec des yeux noirs, Oui ?

-Je suis vraiment navré mais je n'ai pas bien saisis le début de ta phrase, me dit-il avec un CD de Tokio Hotel *pour l'auteur, c'est la pire torture qu'on pourrait lui faire ! Désolée pour celles qui adorent ça…* en main, tu veux bien la recommencer ?

-Heu, ne T'en fais pas pour moi ?

-J'aime mieux. Je ne suis pas SI vieux, j'ai juste 21 ans tu sais…

-Et tu as déjà le complexe de l'âge ? À 21 ans ?

-Tu allais dire ?

-Mouais… Je disais de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi, mes parents vont venir me chercher, j'ai reçu un SMS de ma sœur. Ils seront là dans pas longtemps.

-Bon, de toutes manières, si ça ne va pas, sache que je suis ton avocat, je te défendrais au péril de ma vie !

-Haha… J'aimerais bien voir ça…, dit une voix pâteuse.

-CILINNA ! Ma sœur chérie adorée ! Viens-là que je t'embrasse !

-James arrête ! Tu l'étouffes !

-Mff… Ma tête… Tu ne peux pas… un peu la boucler ? Abrutis ! »

Je rigole, ils sont tellement mignons à se chamailler comme ça.

Retour au point de vue de Cilinna :

Aïa… Hé toi là-haut ! Tu ne pouvais pas envoyer quelqu'un de plus compétant pour être mon grand-frère ? J'apprécie son côté affectueux, mais, je tiens à signaler qu'il a faillis M'ETRANGLER CE PAUVRE CRETIN !

« Mais ça ne va vraiment pas mon pauvre vieux !

-Vieux ? Moi vieux ? *il part dans un coin de la pièce, s'y agenouille et… commence à déprimer. Rhâlàlàlà, y'a pas pire que lui*

DING DONG !

-Ah, ça doit être mes parents. Merci de m'avoir soigné et désolé pour la pizza.

Le retour de James en prof modèle :

-Je te raccompagne, un professeur se doit de montrer les bonnes manières aux…

-Haha… je rie jaune, il ne s'arrête jamais celui-là…

-Tu as bien du courage !

-Et toi alors ! Avoir cette pimbêche comme sœur !

-Oh tu sais, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça, (j'ai des doutes) j'y vais, à demain ! Repose-toi bien !

-Merci ! À demain ! »

Une fois Nathaniel et mon frère partit, j'envoie un SMS à Chiharu lui racontant les évènements de ce soir *je vous l'avais dit qu'on avait vite sympathisé !* elle m'a demandée si j'allais bien et si j'avais fait les dossiers… DAMNED ! J'ai complètement zappé ces trucs ! Vite, j'allume l'ordi portable !

« Alors… Commençons par le français ! Sujet : expliquer vos projets pour après le BAC. Il est 21h03, je devrais le terminer vers 21h30. Let's go ! »

C'est assez facile pour moi, depuis que je suis au collège je sais ce que je veux faire et par quelles études il faut passer pour devenir GAME DESIGNER ! Oui oui, game designer. Gaïmeuh disaïgneur, créatrice de jeux vidéo si vous préférez ! Fallait le dire si vous ne saviez pas ce que c'était !

Quelques minutes plus tard, dossier français F-I-N-I ! Bien, continuons sur cette belle lancée ! Donc histoire… Question : Le Japon est-il mort touristiquement parlant ?... Elle s'est foutue de moi cette c*nnasse ! C'est même pas sur les geishas ! Elle m'en fait tout un fromage pour me filer un dossier à faire sur le tourisme ? Les grands maux les grands remèdes, je vais utiliser ce que les personnes appellent « Dieu », c'est la brise de liberté dans le champ de la guerre, l'étincelle de lumière qui te guide quand la lampe de poche n'a plus de pile, l'écume sur la vague de l'océan, le 18/20 sur ta feuille de contrôle, les 12 points sur ton permis de conduire, le Nutella sur ta tartine, la lumière dans l'obscurité, la jeune pousse de plante sur une terre ravagée, l'Amérique du nord pour un afro américain en période de ségrégation, la soupe populaire pour les SDF, la deuxième partie d'un épisode pour un fan de séries TV, la vicodine du Dr House, la photo de Johnny sur le bord de la cheminée, la toilette du chat ! C'eeeeest… INTERNET ! Franchement, on ferrait quoi sans ?

Je prends par-ci par-là quelques infos, on copie/colle et on imprime !

/!\ Ne faites pas ça dans vos copies en vrai ! Les profs se mettent doucement mais sûrement à l'informatique /!\

22h30

-Qui a commandé une pizza peperonni ?

-T'en as mis du temps ! Je meurs de faim !

Je me jette sur la pizza.

-Tu as fait tes dossiers ?

-*bouche pleine* Bah vouif pour qui esff que tu m'prends ? Et comment diable esssche que t'es au courant ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton professeur principal ? Par conséquent, je sais exactement tous les détails de votre débat entre toi et Mme Ledoux. Tu t'es fait remarquée dès le premier jour, bravo !

-Oh ça va hein ! T'as fait pire ! C'est pas moi qui m'amusais à voler les examens quand j'étais au collège !

-Si on ne peut même plus rigoler un petit peu… Tu étais bien contente n'empêche !

-Evidemment ! Toute personne normalement constituée serait ravie de ne pas avoir de contrôle !

-Nous nous éloignions du sujet, là. Tes devoirs, ça été ? Si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis là tu sais.

-Je sais, merci, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout finis. Bon, je te laisse, bonne nuit ! »

Je commence à me diriger vers les escaliers quand James me dit d'une voix hésitante :

« Cilinna ? , je me tourne dans sa direction, Euh, quand tu euh, étais évanouie, tu n'as… rien vu ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Révise bien les maths !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous aurez encore une interro.

-Mais pourquoi ? On en a déjà eu une super dure, je me demande si quelqu'un l'a réussie, pour aujourd'hui, ça ne te suffit pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, en fait, je me suis trompé, j'ai acheté un manuel pour les BTS, et non pour les premières…

-C'est pour ça que je dois faire les courses avec toi pour les manuels, tu as acheté le bon cette fois-ci ?

-Oui, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Non ! Alors là pas du tout !

-J'adore ta délicatesse. Bon, va dormir, demain tu ne sauras pas te lever.

-A demain ! »

Je file dans ma chambre, me mets en pyjama et je saute dans mon lit, qui couine un peu au passage, et je me fais une carapace avec les couvertures parce que :

Les moustiques ne rentrent pas donc, ne me piquent pas.

Le froid ne passe pas ^^

Je m'en souviendrais de cette rentrée… Sarah… Qui cela peut-il bien être ? *réfléchit réfléchit réfléchit réfléchit réfléchit… /!\ WARNING/!\ cerveau en surchauffe/!\WARNING/!\* je verrais plus tard, ma cervelle va exploser sinon.

Raconté par l'auteur : Cilinna dort bouche ouverte, bave à l'appui, bras et pieds écartés et change de position toutes les cinq minutes (-.-') on a peur pour son futur mari hein ? XD Elle rêva qu'un personnage de -Man lui offrait un hamburger à 6h du matin, elle refusa poliment avec un léger regret parce qu'ensuite, elle se retrouva devant un Schnoulglarbouff, sorte de… Euh… Comment dire… C'est un mélange, entre une méduse, un champignon, un plat de lazagnes, et du papier toilette… C'est un rêve, heureusement ^^

6h50. Le réveil se mets en route :

« Il est cinq heureeeeees. Paris. S'éveilleuh. Paris. Se réveille ! »

BAAAMMM !

Le frangin passe sa tête dans la chambre de sa sœur, et lui lance *imaginez des oiseaux qui gazouillent, des fleurs partout, un soleil radieux et des papillons quand il parle :

« Bonjour ma petite belette ! Tu as encore quittée ta tanière brutalement. Pas de bobos ? »

Retour au point de vue de Cilinna :

« Hmmph ! *je me relève* Nan, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Je vais me laver !

-J'arrive… »

Je descends les escaliers comme un zombi, je marche, non, me traîne jusqu'à la table comme une larve, je ne suis pas du matin mais alors pas du tout.

Après avoir bien mangé, je me dirige vers la salle de bain où mon frère se lave les dents. Je prépare mes affaires, mon sac, je regarde mon portable : 1 message. Je le lis :

« Hey Cilinna (^o^)/ ! Ça faisait un bail ! Bon ok, ça va faire 3 jours qu'on ne s'est pas vues (-'), mais pour moi, c'est une éternité (TT^TT) ! Je t'envoie ce SMS pour te dire que je m'emmerde sans toi en cours et que … Je te laisse la surprise ) A bientôt :3 ! Mai.»

Mai, de son vrai prénom Maiinou, est ma meilleure amie. Nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle. Des garçons m'embêtaient et elle m'a défendue. Recette simple pour se faire une amie, mais ça porte ses fruits. Je lui réponds :

« Pour ma part, je n'ai pas le temps de m'emmerder, il s'est passée plein de choses (.') je te raconterais tout sur MSN ce soir. J'te laisse sinon j'vais être en retard ^^'. Bizz ! »

Ensuite, je pars me laver. Une fois fini, j'envoie un autre SMS à Chiharu cette fois-ci, pour l'avertir de l'interro en maths avant de réviser. Perdue dans mon livre adoré que je qualifierais de « Bible », je parle bien sûr du manuel de mathématiques, James me crie d'en bas qu'il était l'heure d'y aller.

J'enfile ma veste et je dévale les escaliers, impatiente de commencer une autre journée de cours. Je vois que vous sentez ma motivation, que je déborde d'énergie et que mon frère n'arrange rien en me parlant de mon prof de sport :

« J'espère vraiment que tu n'auras pas Mr Muguet, il est IMPITOYABLE ! Même si tu es un prof, il t'oblige à participer au cross ! Moi je ne voulais pas car les mecs trempés de sueur, il parait que ça attire les filles, donc moi avec un corps d'Apollon et étant prof, je ne pouvais pas accepter !

-Mais oui ! C'est même la veille de ce jour-là que t'es allé dans un bar insulter des bikers et qu'ils t'ont refait le portrait !

-J'appellerais plutôt ça « comment prendre des congés sabbatiques ».

-Bref, avec ou sans ce prof, je n'aimerais jamais le sport et ne t'étonnes pas que je sois nulle.

-Ne me fais pas honte surtout.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? »

Bon, une fois arrivée dans la cour, j'ai repéré Chi *nouveau surnom, qui me fait penser à Chobbit de Clamp pour les connaisseuses*.

-Hey ! Comment tu vas ?

-… Dodooooooooooo…

-Ha ha, on n'est pas du matin ? Une petite séance d'exercice te réveillerait ?

-Oh non, me dis pas qu'on commence avec sport ?

-Je ne te le dis pas alors, surtout qu'on est avec Muguet.

-J'veux mouuuriiiiiir ! »

La sonnerie retentie. On se dirige vers la salle de sport, aux vestiaires. Je ne suis pas la seule à sauter de joie jusqu'au plafond. Deux filles discutaient aussi de notre charmant professeur.

« J'peux pas l'blairer c'te prof, il me fait c*ier mais à un point! Dit une fille assez remontée, elle a les cheveux longs blancs et les yeux vairons, l'un rose et l'autre jaune. Pas bannal. En même temps, je ne suis pas mieux : des cheveux bleu clair et les yeux roses… Qui dit mieux ?

-On n'y peut rien, change-toi au lieu de râler !lui répondit une fille avec les cheveux roses et les yeux bleus. Beaucoup plus posée que la première.

Chi : Les deux filles là sont Enzo, ma sœur, et Aurore.

Aurore : Salut !

Enzo : 'lut.

On tape à la porte :

-MESDEMOISELLES ! La sonnerie à retentie ce qui signifie que vous êtes à mon cours en ce mercredi matin ! Dépêchez-vous de vous changer !

-Si seulement il avait une extinction de voix…

-Enzo, t'as pas fini ? Grouille-toi !

-Ouais, c'est bon Aurore…

Hop changées ! Nous arrivons sur le lieu de la torture pendant deux heures…

-Bien, asseyez-vous devant moi, je vais un peu vous expliquer comment vont se dérouler ces deux heures de cours. Je me présente pour la tite nouvelle, Cilinna hein ? Je suis Mr Muguet, ton professeur de sport.

Enzo : Nan, sans rire ?

-SILENCE AU FOND ! Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit avant les vacances, nous allons faire des balles aux prisonniers jusqu'à Noël. Vous allez former six groupes de quatre ou cinq personnes maximum. Vous avez cinq minutes, sinon, c'est moi qui formerais les groupes. Top ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Oyez oyez ! Petite nouveauté, quand je ferais une intervention se sera comme ça (Dieu :….) et quand je raconterais l'histoire, se sera Dieu avec 3 trucs comme ça

Cilinna : Bin voyons ! Et que voudrais de plus sa majesté ? Une baffe pour la faire redescendre sur Terre ?

Dieu : Tu me dois la vie ! 'Spèce de Schtroumph !

Cilinna : Continue et je vais créer un syndicat !

Dieu : Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton syndicat ? C'est MOI qui décide de tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette histoire ! Non mais !

Bon, encore merci de votre soutiens et bonne lecture !

« Viens, on va se mettre avec ma sœur, avec elle, sûre qu'on va gagner ! Me dit Chiharu.

-Elle est douée en sport ? Ça me rassurerais parce que moi je suis du genre à se prendre le ballon en pleine pomme, de marcher sur les pieds, de tomber en courant, de rentrer dans des personnes, pour faire court, je suis un vrai boulet.

Elle rigole.

-Ne rit pas, ça fait très mal un ballon de foot dans la tête !

Aurore: On se met toutes les quatre ensembles ?

Moi : Ça roule !

Mr Muguet : *coup de sifflet qui pète les tympans* Bien, je vais maintenant énoncer les règles, étant donné que vous êtes en premières, vous devez être INDEPENDANTS ! Donc, avant de pratiquer un sport, il faut S'E-CHAUF-FER ! Mais ça vous le saviez déjà. Après ça, vous allez regarder le tableau que j'aurais fait, puis vous allez sur le terrain indiqué jouer contre l'équipe mentionnée, est-ce bien clair ?

Petite description du personnage : grand, entre 40-50 ans, peau un peu matte, yeux noisettes qui font peur, des cheveux brin frisés qu'il attache toujours en queue de cheval, ne se sépare jamais de son jogging et de son sifflet.

Les élèves : Oui Monsieur…

Mr Muguet : Alors GO GO GO !*gros gros coup de sifflet*

Anzo : Aller bande de larves ! Vous avez entendu ? On va s'échauffer en faisant des pompes, je la regarde d'un air suppliant, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dans les yeux ? Oh mais il n'y a pas de soucis, on va en faire 5 séries de 30 ! Hahaha ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ?

Chiharu : Tu rigoles Anzo ? On n'est pas à l'armée ici, faut te calmer.

Aurore : Oui, et puis c'est une balle au prisonnier pas du rugby.

Anzo : Une mutinerie ? Comment cela se peut…

Moi : Bon, euh, on n'a qu'à faire des assouplissements ? » Chiharu et Aurore me regardent comme si j'étais un être venu d'ailleurs pour les sauver du lieutenant-colonel Anzo 4éme division du camp Sweet Amoris…

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Mr Muguet : *coup de sifflet*« Les échauffements sont terminés ! Venez ici voir le tableau »

Je vous cite les équipes :

Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysandre, Kim, Leight VS 2. Ambre, Li, Charlotte, Kentin, Capucine.

Violette, Iris, Peggy, Melody, Rosalya VS 4. Anzo, Aurore, Chiharu, Cilinna.

Mr Muguet: « Par la suite, les équipes seront fusionnées ainsi pour faire un grand match, l'équipe 2 avec l'équipe 4 et les autres ensemble, ça marche ?

Aurore : La joie, totale…

Anzo: Hé les pimbêches, vous allez nous sortir quoi comme excuse ? Elle prend une voix très aigue, Oh non, je me suis cassée un ongle ! Monsieur, je ne peux pas jouer ainsi ! Oh non ! Ma permanente est toute défaite ! Je ne peux pas jouer dans de telles conditions ! Monsieur, mes piercings m'attirent près des poids, je ne peux pas jouer !

Ambre : Vous avez vu comment elle aboi ? Ah mais oui ! Elle veut son nonos ! »

Et elles partirent se placer de l'autre côté du terrain en rigolant.

Anzo : « Un bazooka. Il me faut un bazooka.

Chiharu : Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien que tu les provoque, en plus, j'ai vu les garçons regarder la scène et crois-moi, Leight n'avait pas l'air content qu'Ambre t'ai dit ça.

Anzo, rouge écarlate : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Chi ?

Chiharu : Moi ? Rien du tout. Je ne fais qu'observer et déduire ce qui est évident. »

Aurore : Vous avez bientôt fini ? On n'a que cinq minutes pour s'organiser alors on se bouge !

Anzo : T'as raison, bien, quelles sont vos atouts ?

Chiharu : La force !

Aurore : L'agilité !

Moi : Le bouclier ! »

Elles me regardent bizarrement, se regardent et éclatent de rire.

« Je suis nulle est pourtant, je suis utile hein ?

Anzo : OUI ! Il nous faut un boulet !

Moi : Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? T'es bien la première qui me dit ça tout en restant sérieuse ! Et tu es quoi toi ?

Anzo : La précision.

Mr Muguet : Aller, 3, 2, 1*le prof est devenu tout rouge tellement il a sifflé fort*… GOOOO ! VOUS AVEZ 30 MINUTES ! »

Dieu Pendant que certaines personnes souffrent le martyr, James, heu, Mr Valentine, passe devant les vitres de la salle de sport tout content. Avant les vacances, il avait évité de peu le cross annuel. Il se remémorait la tête de Mr Muguet quand il l'a vu les deux pieds dans le plâtre (c'était une mise en scène, bien sûr). Ah, la pauvre Cilinna est entrain de… jouer ? C'était quoi ce lancé ? La balle n'est même pas arrivée dans l'autre équipe !

Alors qu'il observait sa sœur, le très charmant prof de sports regarde de son côté et l'aperçoit. Il se lève, va en direction de sa proie. James n'ayant pas remarqué le fauve du Bengale, la bête du Gévaudan (vous ne connaissez pas ? Allez voir sur Google D), le grizzly des montagnes du nord du Japon, l'incorruptible Mr Muguet qui avance à pas de loup vers notre ami…

« James Timothy Valentine ! Crie Mr Muguet dans l'oreille du jeune homme.

-Ho ! Tristan Charles Edouard Henri Muguet !

-Tu es déjà rétabli de tes deux jambes dans le plâtre ?

-Heuuuu…

-C'est parfait alors ! Comme tu n'as pas pu montrer tes capacités sportives au cross, tu vas pouvoir m'aider dans mon cours ! Aujourd'hui, il y a un élève qui est absent, tu vas prendre sa place.

-Oh c'est bête, j'aurais AIME t'aider mais, j'ai énormément de travail, des copies à corriger, enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle ?

-Aller, ne fais pas ton timide ! Les élèves ne vont pas te manger ! Et puis vu ton physique, tu tiendras le coup, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais euh… Waaaah ! »

Mr Muguet prends James par le col de sa chemise et le tire comme une valise à roulette en faisant un rire sadique… (Un peu comme les kidnappings de Mr Hugues dans Full Metal Alchemist).

Retour au point de vue de Cilinna :

« J'en ai marre ! Je m'asseye. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Aurore : Il reste dix minutes, ça va aller, t'es sûre ? Je hoche la tête, bon ok.

Chiharu : Tiens ? Le prof a capturé quelqu'un… *coup de sifflet signifiant qu'on devait se rassembler* On se dirige vers Mr Muguet.

Moi : Hé mais c'est mon frère !

Anzo : Attends, notre prof principal, c'est ton frère ?

Moi : Oui, malheureusement… T'avais pas tilté quand il m'a présenté hier ? Valentine et Valentine…

Anzo : Je t'avouerais que je dormais jusqu'à l'interro, comme tout le monde.

Mr Muguet : Chers élèves, je tenais à vous informer que Mr Valentine allait jouer avec vous, il aura l'occasion de vous montrer ses compétences de professeur titulaire en souffrant avec vos côtés et en faisant bouclier avec son magnifique torse…

Les élèves : PARDON ?

Mr Muguet : Hahaha ! Je plaisantais, rassurez-vous. Bon, Mr Valentine va se changer et va aller dans l'équipe 4, elles ne sont que 4, ok ? Reprenez vos places, il reste 7 minutes !

Nous repartons. James revient en tenue de sport.

Moi : Tu te sens obligé de me suivre à mon cours de sport pour éviter que je ne te fasse honte ? C'est trop tard de toutes manières.

James, en chuchotant : Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix… Et je sais bien que tu ne m'as pas attendu pour te faire ridiculiser.

Moi, en chuchotant : Il se tait le vieux ?

James, toujours en chuchotant : Gnagnagna !

Moi, encore en chuchotant : Ça y est, il ne se souvient pas qu'il est adulte !

James, en chuchotant : Je te rappelle que tu me dois au moins le respect au lycée, jeune fille.

Moi, en chuchotant : Jeune fille… J'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre frère et ça fait peur… »

Je profite de ne pas jouer pour observer l'autre match. Nathaniel est en T-shirt blanc et pantalon noir, ça lui changeait de sa chemise. Il est était concentré sur le jeu quand il aperçoit que je le regarde. Il me sourit avant de lancer une balle sur sa sœur, qui commence à lui crier dessus parce qu'il lui a cassé un ongle… Et l'autre là, James fait son frimeur devant les filles, pff, incorrigible celui-là ! Chiharu me rejoint dans le camp des prisonniers.

Chiharu : « Ça va ?

Moi : Oui, très ! Nathaniel a cassé un ongle à Ambre, c'est méchant mais elle ne m'inspire rien d'autre que ça et je ne suis pas responsable des bêtises de mon idiot de frère.

Chiharu : Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est pareil pour moi. Tu as quoi là sur ton T-shirt ?

Moi : Ah, je ne l'avais pas vu. En ce moment, la machine à laver merdouille un peu. Je vais aux toilettes essayer d'enlever ça.

Chiharu : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Moi : Non merci, ça va aller. Ils sont à l'entrée de la salle, je ne pense pas me perdre. »

Une fois arrivée, je me dirige vers le lavabo le plus proche de la sortie et je prends des mouchoirs de ma poche, les mouillent, puis je frotte la tâche.

Pendant que je m'acharne sur cette surface de bactéries, un bruit retentit derrière moi. Je me retourne et lance l'habituel « Il y a quelqu'un ? » et bien sûr, pas de réponse. Je reprends ma position devant le miroir quand, une porte d'un des cabinets s'ouvre à la volée et se referme doucement sur un grognement. Là, je me pose des questions à la nécessité de ce que je vais dire, mais je le dis quand même « Ha ha ha, vous avez bien ris ? Maintenant sortez ! Si c'est une blague, je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! » Les lumières grésillent et sautent une à une. La lumière du jour n'éclaire pas grand-chose, néanmoins, je distingue une forme en face de moi. De quoi vous donner la chair de poule. Cette… Femme ? Était à quatre pattes et se déplaçait comme une araignée mais très doucement. Elle avait la peau grisâtre, la bouche cousue et il y avait des marques de strangulations au niveau de son cou, ses bras et ses jambes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit, elle tourne sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'envers et fonce sur moi. Je hurle, j'essaie de reculer mais je trébuche. Elle m'attrape par le haut, je ferme les yeux. J'entends : « Ai…de…m..oi… » Puis plus rien. Je suis restée interdite comme ça jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne :

« Cilinna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Nathaniel !

Je pleurais. Il vient à côté de moi, me parle d'une voix rassurante.

-Eh, ça va aller, calme-toi… Shuut, il me prend dans ses bras, mes sanglots se taisent, voilà, tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai… *j'hésite*heum, j'ai vu une… une araignée… mais une bien grosse tu sais, et elle était dans mes cheveux, du coup j'ai eu peur et j'ai crié.

-Je vois, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a dû avoir plus peur que toi, il me sourit, tu viens ? »

Il se lève et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire en me levant à mon tour. Avant de sortir, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une tâche de brûlé là où la chose m'avait agrippée. Je fais un petit détour par les vestiaires pour prendre ma veste.

Devais-je parler de ce que j'ai vu à James ce soir ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Au dîner, James a tenté de faire des lasagnes mais, il avait oublié de mettre la sauce blanche… Ça ressemblait plus à une expérience scientifique qu'à mon plat préféré… Du coup, nous sommes allés au restaurant. Enfin, restaurant, c'est plus un taudis qu'autre chose. Petite explication : c'est un bâtiment situé au cœur du centre-ville, entre deux immenses tours de bureaux assez modernes. Il est totalement délabré, ou les travaux ne sont pas finis avec tous ces trous dans le toit… Remarquez, cela va bien avec son nom : « A la belle étoile »… Je me demande comment il fait pour attirer de la clientèle. Hein ? Oui mais non, nous, c'est pas comme si on avait voulu DELIBEREMENT être ici. Non non, et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

Une heure plus tôt :

« Pierre…

- Feuille…

- CISEAUX !

- Gagné ! dit James joyeusement, c'est moi qui choisit le resto ! Aller hop, c'est parti ! »

Dans la voiture :

« Bon, tu n'as rien oublié ? Papiers ?

- J'ai.

- Lunettes ?

- Sur le nez.

- Blouson ?

- Sur le siège arrière.

- Mouchoirs ?

- Usagés ou non ?

- Haha, très drôle. Tu en as ?

- Oui, dans la poche.

- Et ton portefeuille ?

- Au lycée… Euh…

- Madre de Dios… Bon, on passe au lycée avant alors… Il me regarde d'un air embêté, oui ?

- Je n'ai… pas les clés du lycée… me dit-il, les yeux larmoyants avec plein d'étoiles dedans, comme un petit enfant qui sait qui va se prendre une raclée.

- J'ai dû faire quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie antérieure pour mériter un frère pareil… »

Du coup, j'ai dû faire mes poches et je n'ai trouvé que 10€… C'est pas beaucoup, je sais, mais ça aurait pu être pire ! Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas retourné à la maison pour récupérer mes économies ? Tout simplement parce que celle qui écrit cette histoire adore m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Dieu : Même pas vrai d'abord ! C'est pas de ma faute si ton frère a oublié de faire le plein d'essence et ce n'est toujours pas de ma faute si vous êtes tombés en panne devant CE restaurant ! Et continue à te plaindre, tu vas voir ce qui t'attends à la fin de cette histoire, hu hu hu…

Euuuh, je reprends donc mon explication. James n'a effectivement pas fait le plein et nous sommes atterrit devant ce truc miteux aux prix abordables.

Bref, revenons au repas. La serveuse… heu, le serveur ? Difficile à dire, cette personne a la carrure d'un rugbyman, de la poitrine, a de la moustache mais porte du rouge à lèvre ainsi que du mascara, parle avec une voix aigüe et a des mimiques de filles des années 50 comme mettre le revers de sa main quand elle crie – à cause d'une souris, pauvre bête, elle a du avoir plus peur qu'elle, euh, lui ?

« [i]Bonsoir mes petits chéris ! Que puis-je… Oh ! Grands Dieux ! Mais quel joli spécimen que voilà ![/i] dit-elle/il, en dévorant James des yeux, d'ailleurs celui-ci tremble de tous ses membres. [i]Je reviens tout de suite mes Amours ![i] »

Puis elle/il est parti en courant vers les toilettes des hommes… Il n'y a pas que son physique qui me perturbe… James me dit, blême :

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Euh, qu'en rentrant tu vas me rembourser avec les intérêts ? Disons… 30€ ?

- Crève ! Seulement tes 10€. Je voulais dire, la personne qui est venue prendre notre commande…

- La serveuse ?

- Je ne serais pas aussi sûr que toi à ce sujet, ça m'a plutôt l'air d'être un… un… enfin, tu sais !

- Bah non puisque tu ne finis pas ta phrase ! J'ai le ventre vide, je suis fatiguée, je suis mal installée sur ma chaise, il est 21h50, j'ai des devoirs qui m'attendent, je me suis faite agressée au lycée en sport, alors tu…

- C'est Nathaniel qui t'a agressée ? J'y crois pas, un mec aussi exemplaire que lui ? Tu vas voir, je vais aller lui casser la…

- NON ! Bien sûr que non ! Il est parfait ! Trop pour m'être accessible en tout cas…

- Attention, tu penses à haute voix… Bon, tu m'expliques ? »

Je lui ai alors raconté ce qu'il s'était passé en cours de sports. À aucun moment il n'a souri ou rigolé, ne m'a traité de folle ou de cinglée. Rien de cela. Et ça m'effraie un petit peu. À la fin de mon récit, il a soupiré puis, a explosé de rire… Celui-là alors !

« Castiel t'a donné des trucs pas net, hein ? Aller, avoues ! Ha ha ! Une femme-araignée ? Tu as du rêver ma petite, c'est sans doute le malaise d'hier soir qui te travailles encore. Ne t'en fais pas ! Tant que je serais là, personne ne toucheras à ma petite sœur !

- Merci, finalement, t'es pas si mal comme grand-frère.

- T'en doutais ?

*Snif**Sanglots*

- C'est toi Cilinna qui fait ces bruits-là ?

- Non… On dirait que ça vient… D'en dessous la table.

On soulève la nappe et on voit…

- VOUS ? Mais… Mais…

-[i]Oh pardon mes petits choux à la crème,[/i] hé oui c'était la serveuse,[i]vous aurais-je surpris ?[/i]

- Un peu quand même ! Vous avez l'habitude d'espionner la conversation de vos clients sous leur table ? M'écriais-je.

-[i]Seulement ceux qui sont mignons, dommage, une rareté pareille doit être déjà prise…[/i]

- Pas du tout ! Il est célibataire, James, 21 ans, 1m93, belle musculature –juste ce qu'il faut là où il faut- des poils au niveau du bas du ventre mais le top du top, se sont ses cheveux noirs qui contrastent beaucoup avec ses yeux en amandes de couleur bleu/gris.

- T'es amoureuse de moi ou quoi toi ?

- Je te vends aux clients, nuance !

-[i] Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de lui dès le premier regard ![/i]

- Amou… AMOUREUX ? s'égosille James. Vous êtes…

-[i]Un homme oui, mais ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, je me suis fait opéré pour.[/i]

Je chuchote à James :

- On va pouvoir manger gratis, dis-je avec un regard sadique… hu hu hu…

- Je ne me sens … pas très bien… On va devoir rentrer Cilinna.

-[i]Tiens mon choupinet, mon numéro de téléphone et si tu n'arrives pas à te lever, j'habite juste au-dessus.

- Non merci ! Ça va aller ! s'enquit-il. Aller, bonne soirée !

- Au revoir !

-[i] Adieu mon beau brun ténébreux ! Je penserais à toi tous les jours ![/i]

- J'ai… vraiment envie de vomir…

- Aller papy, ça va aller, lui dis-je doucement.

- N'as-tu pas honte de profiter de ma faiblesse alors que j'agonise ?

- Si t'as la force de râler, c'est que tout va bien.

- Gnagnagna, nos deux estomac gargouillent en même temps, euh avec toute cette histoire, on n'a rien mangé et on ne peut pas utiliser la voiture… Que faire ? »

À ce moment précis, un carrosse doré plein de cœurs roses avec une bannière « Just married » se gare devant nous…

Devinez qui est le cocher ?

« [i]Mon petit James chéri ![/i] dit-il[i]J'ai cru comprendre que votre moyen de locomotion était en panne, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais vous raccompagner.[/i]

- Pas la peine, on va march, je plaque ma main sur la bouche de James, mhh ? Mhh gnammrf !

- C'est très aimable à vous, merci beaucoup de votre aide ! Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sans vous !

-[i]Il n'y a pas de quoi ma Belle, aller, montez ![/i] »

Une fois à l'intérieur, le cocher démarra, et James tomba dans les pommes car l'intérieur de la cabine était pleine de photos de lui… Wahou, il perd pas de temps ! Pas grave, il ne vomira pas comme ça. J'en profite pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il faisait noir dehors. Nous traversons le parc central, un raccourcis. Il y avait de la brume, tout avait l'air sinistre. J'aperçois une silhouette au loin, elle me montre du doigt puis le dirige vers le lycée. Je regarde dans la direction du bâtiment et je vois… Un château ?

« … Franchement, t'abuses !

- Tu vois le château là-bas ?

- Hein ? Non, ça va ?

- Euh oui, fatiguée… Tu disais?

- Nous aurions pu rentrer à pied, ça m'aurais éviter de tomber dans les vappes…

- Jamais content… Pff, maman me manque.

- A moi aussi. Tu crois qu'ils sont heureux en Amérique ?

- Plus ils sont loin de moi, mieux je me sens. Depuis que ce connard a épousé cette peau de vache, ce n'est plus le même…

- Hey, t'inquiètes pas, je suis avec toi et tu resteras avec moi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Désolée de t'embêter… Aïeuh ! Pas la peine de me frapper !

La calèche s'arrête.

-[i]Voilà mes petits loups ! N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit ! Tchaô ![/i] »

Et il est repartit en agitant un mouchoir… Ne pas se poser de questions, ne pas se poser de questions.

À peine rentré, James me dit bonne nuit et s'excuse pour le repas avant de filer direct dans sa chambre. J'en fis de même.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, quand tout le monde était bien endormis…

« Hi hi hi ! » *BAAM BAAAMM*

Hmm ? C'est quoi ce boucan ?

« James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grommelais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Cilinna ! Reste dans ta chambre !

J'entends des bruits étouffés de lutte.

-James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?

- Hi hi hi, on dirait la voix d'un enfant, tu pourras pas la protéger bien longtemps ! Non non non, jamais tu n'arriveras à la protéger toute ta vie ! Hihihi !

- Ta gueule saloperie !

-AÏEUH !

- Ah merde excuse ! »

Mais purée, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte, celle-ci vibra frénétiquement. Je sens un souffle froid et fétide dans mon cou. Je me retourne doucement, en gardant les yeux baissé. Mon cœur va exploser tellement il bat vite et fort. Je les lève. Rien. Personne. Rien d'anormal, pas de femme-araignée. Bon, j'ouvre ma porte d'un coup sec.

« Cili… WAÏEUH !

- Hein ? Alexandre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Nous sommes le vendredi 13 novembre, et vu que tu étais en plein déménagement pendant les vacances d'octobre, je me rattrape pour Halloween maintenant ! Me dit-il, tout content de sa connerie.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Que fais-tu ici dans cette ville ?

- Oh, James ne t'a rien dit ?

Je me retourne vers cet être vil et malsain qui essayait de se faire la malle. Je le retiens par l'épaule.

-Oulà mon bonhomme, où croyais-tu aller comme ça ? Viens ici, faut qu'on cause tous les deux…

- Mais pas du tout ! Je voulais te le dire pendant le repas mais j'ai été trop perturbé par Charles-Antoinette…

-Charles-Antoinette ?

- Le serveur… Il m'a glissé sa carte de visite dans ma poche arrière de pantalon quand on s'est arrêté pour que je puisse vomir, PAR PITIE NE ME TAPES PAS !

- Ça va pour cette fois, mais juste pour cette fois !

-Merci votre Majesté ! Bwaaaaaaahhh… Je suis crevé moi, j'vous laisse ! Bonne nuit !

- Tût tût tût… Tu ne vas nulle part ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison !

- Heum, hm, heu… Fait chaud d'un seul coup… Ermh…

- James ?

- Oui oui ! Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, il inspire profondément, Alex et Maiinou vont vivre avec nous.

- Pardon ?

- On cherche un appart pour éviter de déranger mais en raison de problèmes administratifs, on ne pourra y habiter que l'année prochaine, pardon de vous déranger.

- Ne t'excuses pas, il y a largement la place pour quatre personnes ici ! s'exclame James

- Mais, où c'est qu'elle est Maiinou ?

A ces mots, un bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre dans toute la maison suivie d'une voix mélodieuse :

- WAHOU JAMES ! J'ADORE TES CHIOTTES ! Ils sont chauffants. Ça fait du bien en hiver !

- Tu savais qu'il s'était brûlé ses petites fesses ? lançais-je.

- M'étonnes pas de lui ! Ma petite Cilinna, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Ça ne fait que trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Mais il s'est passé plein de trucs ! Viens dans ma chambre, je vais t'expliquer…

- Aller Alex, je vais te montrer la chambre d'ami, James prend Alexandre par le bras.

- Bonne nuit ! dire-t-on en chœurs. »

Nous sommes entré dans ma chambre et j'ai commencé à lui parler de mon nouveau quotidien, de Castiel, de Chiharu, Anzo, Aurore et surtout, de Nathaniel.

« Et tu ne t'es pas jeté dessus quand tu l'as soigné ? s'écrit-elle

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour lui ! Il saignait je te rappelle !

- Rho c'est trop choupy. T'es toute mimie quand tu t'emportes, haha !

- Et vas-y que tu continues à négocier en reprenant la phrase qu'il m'a dite hier…

-Hé, je te taquine, tu ne me connais pas encore ?

- Désolée, en ce moment je manque de sommeil.

- Couches-toi plus tôt.

- Je me couches à 20h. Je fais des cauchemards très agité et je me réveille toutes les 5 minutes. Aujourd'hui, en cours de sport, un truc assez zarbi m'est arrivé. »

C'est ainsi que je lui ai tout raconté… Sa réaction ?


End file.
